charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss of Darkness
Kiss of Darkness is the 2nd novel in the Charmed series. The novel starts on New Year's Eve and so takes place between Season 1 episode 9 "The Witch is Back" and 10 "Wicca Envy". Phoebe says (in episode 11) that she has not seen an old friend for the past five months (since she returned from New York). Summary :In the shadow of the tower, :We lovers two entwine, :Bringing heat to breath and life to power, :And forging your soul to mine! Something changed Prue Halliwell on New Year's Eve, when a stranger gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. Now Prue feels driven to kiss every man she meets. At first, Piper and Phoebe think the new Prue is fun. But when Prue grows weaker with every kiss, the Charmed Ones know that evil is at work. Now Piper and Phoebe must save their sister, but can they do it with only the Power of Two? Excerpt "She left the room, again passing the glass case. Her head throbbing with pain. Then a bright light flashed into Phoebe's eyes. Electricity jolted her. I did it! she realized. It's a vision! Phoebe closed her eyes—and images began to appear in her mind: Prue entwined in a passionate embrace with a cloaked man. A cloak decorated with the symbols of the black tower card. They kiss. He drops her to the floor in a lifeless heap. The tower card from Elena's deck slowly floating down. Landing on Prue's lips. A final kiss of death...' Phoebe came out of her trance, shaken to the core. The meaning of the vision wasn't completely clear. Only one thing was. I have to get back to the house, Phoebe realized. Prue doesn't have much time left!" Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. Support *'Lascaris:' A powerful warlock who arrived in France in the late 1700's. *'Elena:' A tarot reader who reads Prue's future. *'Jake:' Piper's romantic interest in this book. *'Robert Galliard:' Parisian antiques dealer who spends a couple of months in San Francisco every winter. He is quite smitten with Prue. He falls victim to Lascaris's magic. Minor *'Lloyd Claiborne:' Buckland's newest and wealthiest client, who throws a New Year's party at his mansion. Mentioned *'Claire Pryce:' Owner of Buckland's and Prue's boss. *'Night Owls:' A band that Piper booked for Quake. Phoebe commented about the drummer. Magical Notes Spells To Banish Lascaris :Power of Three spell :I call on the Power of Three. :Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, :we imprison Lascaris because we must. :To spare the innocent, to protect the meek, :we reduce your evil power to very weak. :Into the prison you must go, never again to be our foe. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel to feature Prue as a main character. *On the Russian front cover, it shows Piper, Paige, and Phoebe of the 5th season. Differences from the Show *No mention of Andy Trudeau. *Claire Pryce first becomes the new owner of Buckland Auction House after New Year, after the predecessors were vanquished. In this book, she has already taken over the auction house. International titles *'French:' Le baiser des Ténèbres (The Kiss of Darkness) *'Russian:' Pocjeluj t'my (Kiss of Darkness) livre02.JPG|French cover of the book 1004934311.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise